Un verre de trop
by BlackAngelz
Summary: Slash Clex. Après avoir un peu trop bu, Clark révèle beaucoup de choses à Lex...


Un verre de trop

**Un verre de trop**

Genre : Slash Clark/Lex (Attention relation amoureuse entre deux hommes. Ne lisez pas si vous n'approuvez ce genre de relation.)

Résumé : Après avoir un peu trop bu, Clark avoue beaucoup de choses à Lex...

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Cette fanfiction n'a pas un but lucratif.

Note : Je sais que Clark est normalement insensible aux effets de l'alcool mais pour cette fic, je fais comme si ce n'était pas le cas.

Lex attendait patiemment la venue de Clark. Il l'avait appelé à peine cinq minutes plus tôt, la voix trop éraillé pour articuler correctement. D'après ce que le jeune milliardaire avait pu décrypter, Clark s'était violemment disputé avec ses parents, apparemment à son sujet. Il ne s'en formalisa pas, il savait bien que les Kent ne le portait pas dans son cœur – en particulier Jonathan Kent. Cependant ce qui lui laissait un goût plus amer dans la bouche, c'était la souffrance que les Kent infligeaient à Clark.

En effet, s'ils se montraient comme deux meilleurs amis aux yeux du monde et des parents de Clark, Clark et le jeune milliardaire étaient en réalité beaucoup plus, tout du moins pour Lex. Le jeune homme ne supportait pas de voir souffrir Clark. Son amour pour lui était si fort qu'il permettait à Clark d'outrepasser les barrières qui restaient infranchissables pour toute autre personne. Il aimait tellement Clark qu'il se pliait en quatre pour lui, l'aidant dans ses projets, ses chagrins… Et si Lex faisait passer ses sentiments pour une amitié tenace, il n'en restait pas moins qu'il s'agissait bien d'amour.

Il avait bien pensé quelques fois à avouer à Clark ses réels sentiments pour lui mais il estima le risque trop grand. En effet, Lex comprit bien vite qu'il n'avait aucune assurance à propos de la réaction de Clark face à la révélation de ses sentiments aussi bien qu'il ne pouvait en ignorer les conséquences désastreuses si jamais Clark le rejetait. Lex ne savait pas si Clark pouvait éventuellement être attiré par les hommes, en partie à cause du béguin qu'il avait pour Lana depuis des années. Ensuite, Lex ignorait si Clark accepterait de sortir avec un homme plus âgé et qui plus est qui était son meilleur ami. Ces incertitudes amenèrent vite Lex a une seule et fâcheuse conclusion : le risque était trop grand. Car tout d'abord il perdait la chance de voir sa relation avec Clark évoluer, mais il perdrait également son amitié. Il était impossible pour le jeune milliardaire de concevoir une telle situation. Il ne pouvait peut-être pas être aimé de Clark, mais il garderait au moins son amitié.

Lorsque Clark arriva, il était dans un état pitoyable : le visage déconfit, presque ravagé par la douleur. Lex savait que le lien qui l'unissait à ses parents était très fort et qu'une dispute aussi violente que celle que Clark lui avait décrite aurait forcément des conséquences terribles sur l'état physique et moral de son ami.

- Clark, ça va aller ? demanda Lex essayant de dissimuler l'inquiétude qui perçait dans sa voix.

Clark ne répondit pas. Il avait l'air d'un corps sans âme, qui ne marchait et ne se tenait debout que par l'opération du Saint-Esprit. Lex le fit asseoir sur le fauteuil près de la cheminé.

- Lex… balbutia Clark, c'est trop dur…

- Allons, allons tenta de le réconforter Lex, raconte-moi, on va bien trouver une solution… Et tu verra tu seras réconcilié avec tes parents en moins de deux !

- Non… pas cette fois… répondit Clark d'un air détaché avant de se jeter dans les bras de Lex.

Lex n'était pas de ceux qui se laissait facilement aller à leurs sentiments et notamment aux contacts intimes ; mais pour Clark il faisait une exception. Après tout, pour qui en ferait-il si ce n'était pas pour lui, la seule personne qu'il aimait ?

Clark sentait des larmes rouler le long de ses joues. Il ne voulait pas quitter les bras de Lex qui lui offrait un tel réconfort. Pourtant après quelque minutes il se dégagea de cette étreinte et releva la tête face à Lex. Ce dernier le regarda, et une lame lui perfora le cœur quand il se rendit compte de la peine qu'avait son ami.

- Tu veux m'en parler ? demanda Lex, plus doucement qu'il ne l'aurait fait habituellement.

- Non… Si je te le dit…

- Si tu me le dit… ? l'encouragea Lex

- Si je te le dit, tu me rejettera aussi.

- Voyons Clark, nous sommes amis, tu sais bien que tu peux tout me dire…

Au fond de lui, Lex se demandait ce que Clark pouvait bien avoir dit sur lui pour mettre ses parents dans si une grande colère. Il pensa que ça ne devait pas être flatteur pour lui si Clark refusait de le lui dire, mais comment expliquer alors la colère des Kent ?

Lex se leva et commença à se diriger vers son bureau. Il pensait à se servir un verre, histoire de faire baisser la tension de la pièce – au moins de son côté. Lorsqu'il prit la bouteille de bourbon, il dit à Clark :

- Tu veux boire quelque chose Clark ? Lait, sodas…?

- Je voudrais un verre, dit alors Clark.

- Un verre ? répéta Lex ahuri, un verre de quoi ?

- De bourbon, dit alors Clark.

La voix de Clark était monotone mais Lex crut à une plaisanterie.

- Bien sûr, et depuis quand tu bois de l'alcool Clark ? Dois-je te rappeler que tu n'as pas l'age légal ?

Clark ne dit rien pendant quelques secondes ce qui effraya quelque peu Lex…

- S'il te plait…

Lex se dit qu'après tout ce n'était qu'un verre et que ça aiderait Clark à engager la conversation. Il lui servit donc un verre de bourbon, lui amena et se rassit à côté de lui sur le canapé.

Clark attrapa le verre et commença à boire deux gorgée puis s'arrêta. Lex ne cessait de le fixer. Il entama aussi son verre.

- Alors, tu te sens plus d'humeur à discuter maintenant ? demanda Lex.

Clark vida le reste de son verre d'un trait et secoua étrangement la tête.

- Non, il m'en faudrait un autre s'il te plait.

Lex pensa qu'un verre était largement suffisant pour Clark qui n'avait pas l'habitude de boire mais il ne trouva pas la force de le lui refuser lorsque Clark tourna son visage si triste vers lui.

Au bout d'un heure, Clark et Lex avait presque entièrement bu la bouteille de bourbon et étaient complètement ivres.

- Tu sais Clark, commença Lex, je pensais pas que ce serait si drôle de boire avec toi…

- Oui, dit Clark, c'est super ! d'un voix éthéré et qui sonnait complètement faux.

Et d'un coup Lex éclata de rire. Un rire presque nerveux dont Lex se demandait s'il était vraiment le sien. Clark partit sans prévenir dans une folle imitation dont ne savait trop quoi mais qui ne fit qu'accentuer la folie sous-jacente qui vivait en Lex.

Sans prévenir, Clark s'approcha de Lex. Près, très près, sans doute même trop près.

- Tu sais pourquoi ils m'aiment plus ? murmura Clark à Lex.

- Qui ? dit Lex qui avait du mal à se focaliser les paroles de Clark et à en comprendre le sens.

- Mes parents, dit Clark en continuant à rire.

Lex fit non de la tête.

- Eh ben c'est parce que je leur ait dit que t'étais plus pour moi qu'un simple ami ! dit-il.

Lex ne dit rien, c'était tout juste s'il réalisait ce que disait Clark. Mais Clark n'en avait pas finit pour autant.

- Je leur ait dit, que t'était beau, fit Clark en caressant sans ménagement le visage de Lex, intelligent, et que c'est pour ça que je t'aimais.

Il se mit à rire.

- Il n'ont pas du tout aimer ! cira-t-il si fort qu'on l'entendit jusqu'au à l'étage au-dessus.

Puis Clark se laissa retomber sur le fauteuil à coté de Lex qui avait toujours la tête dans le vague. Il se tourna alors vers lui et l'embrassa fougueusement. Lex resta quelques secondes passif puis attrapa la nuque de Clark pour le rapprocher de lui, répondant merveilleusement à son baiser.

Lorsque leurs lèvres se séparèrent ils étaient tout deux à bout de souffle. L'esprit embrumé par l'alcool, ils ne réalisaient pas ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire, ils laissaient simplement leurs instincts prendre le pas sur la raison.

Lex se jeta presque sur Clark pour l'embrasser encore. Mais l'impulsion qu'avait donné Lex fut trop forte, et le jeune extra-terrestre qui avait du mal à se tenir droit, bascula sur le sol, au pied du canapé, suivit de peu par le corps de Lex qu'il avait maintenant sur lui. Cela ne les dérangea pas plus que ça, si bien qu'il continuèrent les baisers et les caresses jusqu'à ce qu'ils passent la nuit ensemble.

Lex ouvrit les yeux et les referma immédiatement. Il sentait que sa tête allait explosée. Il avait si mal qu'il ne parvenait pas à penser à autre chose qu'a cette douleur qui lui transperçait le crane de part en part. Il rouvrit les yeux un instant et aperçut le plafond de sa chambre, il tourna la tête vers la fenêtre ouverte qui laissait le soleil entrer. Petit à petit il prit conscience de son corps, des draps contre ses jambes, de son dos contre le matelas et de sa tête sur l'oreiller. Etrangement, il s'aperçut qu'il était nu. Quand il recommença à détailler toutes les parties de son corps les yeux clos, il sentit quelque chose d'étrange qu'il n'avait pas remarqué avant. Une chaleur sur la droite de son torse, au niveau des côtes.

Il tourna difficilement la tête vers l'endroit en question et fut surprit de voir le corps d'un homme, allongé sur le ventre, la tête opposée à lui, cachée par ses cheveux ébouriffés et à la musculature impeccable, ce que Lex ne manqua pas de noter. Il en conclut qu'hier un rendez-vous avait du dégénérer…

Il referma les yeux, la lumière étant toujours douloureuse pour lui, et essaya de se remémorer la soirée d'hier. Au début ce fut le noir total mais petit à petit il parvint à se remémorer vaguement le coup de téléphone de Clark. Et puis plus rien. Il se demanda qui pouvait bien être cet homme, que Lex avait du voir après Clark. Il eut du mal à trouver la réponse songeant qu'il ne fréquentait personne en ce moment et qu'il avait du mal à imaginer avoir la tête à ça après avoir quitté Clark. C'est à alors qu'une idée lui tirailla l'esprit : _Clark était-il partit ? _

Pris d'un soudaine panique, il se retourna vers le corps endormi à ses côtés et regarda à nouveaux, ce dos musclé, ces cheveux… Ces cheveux… Ces cheveux qui lui étaient affreusement familiers ! Il ne pouvait pas s'agir de Clark ! Il ne pouvait pas avoir couché avec Clark ! Si au début ce fut la panique d'avoir compromis son amitié avec Clark qui l'effraya, il fut ensuite déçu et presque humilié. Déçu et humilié d'avoir couché avec l'homme qu'il aimait et de ne pas s'en souvenir !

Lex ne savait plus quoi faire. Il lui apparaissait comme évident que si Clark et lui en était arrivé là cela avait sûrement un lien avec la migraine dont il souffrait, c'est-à-dire l'alcool. Il se mordait les doigts d'avoir laissé Clark boire car il l'avait sûrement incité à faire des choses qu'il ne voulait pas et qu'il ne lui pardonnerait pas. Il s'en voulait d'avoir compromis toute les chances qu'il avait avec lui et compromis par là même la seule chose qui le reliait à Clark : leur précieuse amitié. « J'ai tout gâché » se répétait Lex.

Lex se leva, pensant qu'il serait moins difficile pour Clark ne pas être directement confronté à la situation en se retrouvant nu dans le lit aux côtés de son meilleur ami. Il prit une douche, s'habilla et but un café. Il contempla Clark un moment, émerveillé par la douceur et la tendresse qui se dégageait de son corps endormi.

Clark se réveilla un peu plus tard. Le mal de tête était moins violent chez lui mais tout de même important. Lorsqu'il prit conscience d'où il se trouvait, il ouvrit des yeux ronds de surprise. Et lorsqu'il se rendit compte de sa nudité il n'eut plus aucun doute sur ce qu'il avait pu faire dans ce lit.

Clark était totalement paniqué. La situation ne laissait aucun doute : Lex et lui avait couché ensemble. Clark, qui ignorait totalement les sentiments de son ami, se maudit intérieurement de ne pas avoir su se contrôler et d'avoir entraîner Lex – l'alcool aidant – dans ce terrible mal entendu.

Clark n'osait pas se lever car il redoutait la confrontation avec Lex. Il l'imaginait déjà le jeune milliardaire lui reprochant ses actes et le mettant dehors, lui disant haut et fort que s'en était finit de leur amitié. Cependant il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas passer outre et décida de rejoindre le salon.

Lorsque Lex entendit des pas venir vers lui, il se retourna et vit un Clark au visage sombre. Il se détestait pour l'avoir fait tant souffrir et ce n'était que le début. Clark s'assit et ne disait mot. Il voulait s'excuser mais les mots mourraient sur ses lèvres. Lex pensa qu'il était trop atterré pour pouvoir dire quoique ce soit. Il décida de parler le premier.

- Ecoute Clark… tenta de commencer Lex.

- Non laisse… dit Clark, il vaut mieux que je parte tout de suite.

Lex sentit son cœur se déchirer, ses prédictions était justes : Clark ne voulait plus rien à voir avec lui. Clark sortit et rentra chez lui.

Chez lui, Clark ne cessait de penser à l'air dépité de Lex lorsqu'il avait aperçut. Cette fois tout en était vraiment finit. Il regrettait de ne pas avoir présenter ses excuses à Lex avant de partir. Il aurait au moins pu faire ça. Et malgré le courage qui lui faisait cruellement défaut, il se rendit au manoir en fin de matinée.

Lorsqu'il entra dans le bureau du jeune milliardaire, il ne fut pas surpris de le voir derrière son ordinateur portable, à travailler.

Quand Lex leva la tête, il n'en crut pas ses yeux : _Clark était dans son bureau ? Après ce qu'il s'était passé cette nuit ?_

- Salut Lex, dit Clark, un peu nerveux d'aborder un sujet si délicat.

- Salut Clark, répondit Lex.

- Ecoute, je suis désolé d'être partit comme ça sans rien dire ce matin…

- Non c'est pas grave, tout est de ma faute de toute façon… répondit Lex, je ne croyais pas que tu reviendrais…

- Je ne croyais pas que tu me laisserais revenir…

- Quoi ? dit Lex qui ne comprenait pas cette dernière phrase

- Après ce que j'ai fait…

Lex ne comprenait toujours pas, pourquoi Clark se reprochait-il les faits d'hier soir ? Pourquoi agissait-il comme s'il pensait que Lex lui en voulait ? C'était plutôt lui qui avait toutes les raisons de lui en vouloir.

- Clark, je sais que ce qui s'est passé… enfin c'est assez gênant d'en parler mais saches que tu n'as rien à te reprocher ! Tout est de ma faute !

- Bien sur que non ! Enfin pourquoi ce serait de ta faute ? C'est moi qui aurait du me contrôler… répondit Clark.

- Je crois plutôt que c'est moi qui aurait du refuser de te servir un verre…

Clark était confus, Lex ne semblait pas lui en vouloir plus que ça, c'était presque s'il ne rejetait pas la faute sur lui ! Il décida que puisque Lex n'était pas trop en colère c'était peut-être le moment de passer aux aveux.

- Lex, commença Clark, je sais que j'aurai du te parler de tout ça avant mais je n'ai pas su trouver le courage nécessaire pour le faire.

- Clark…

- Non laisse moi finir s'il te plait… coupa Clark. J'aurai du être plus honnête avec toi et te le dire avant.

Lex nageait dans la confusion la plus totale. Il laissa cependant Clark continuer comme celui-ci le lui avait demandé.

- Tu es mon amis depuis quatre ans maintenant et je crois que c'est notre rencontre est l'une des meilleures choses qui me soit arrivé, excepté bien sur le fait que tu ais faillit me tuer…

Clark prit une grande respiration, comme s'il prévoyait de manquer d'air dans les minutes à venir.

- Le fait est que maintenant je ne te considère plus comme un ami mais comme beaucoup plus…

Lex manqua de s'étrangler en entendant les paroles de Clark. Il resta silencieux voyant que son ami n'avait pas finit.

- La vérité c'est que je t'aime… acheva-t-il dans un souffle.

Lex observait Clark, la mine triste. Il se leva, s'avança vers Clark et le prit dans ses bras. Clark fut surpris mais ne refusa pas la marque d'affection que lui offrait son ami. Lex se recula.

- Il y bien longtemps maintenant que j'avais perdu espoir d'entendre ces paroles venant de toi… dit Lex.

- Quoi ? fit Clark.

- Je t'aime Clark, je t'aime comme on aime un amant, je voudrais faire ma vie avec toi mais je pensais n'avoir aucune chance, en partie à cause de Lana. Aussi ce matin, quand j'ai compris ce qu'on avait fait, je m'en suit voulut car je pensais que tu ne ressentais rien pour moi et que je t'avais incité à couché avec moi alors qu'on été tous les deux ivres morts…

- J'ai… J'ai pensé la même chose…

- Oui, je m'en rend compte maintenant…

Lex approcha son visage de celui de Clark et déposa ses lèvres sur celles de son amour. C'était un baiser chaste mais rempli d'amour et de douceur. Clark répondit à son baiser qui devint alors fougueux et passionné, les libérant tous deux de leurs inquiétudes respectives.

- Lex… cette fois, si on allait dans ta chambre sans boire avant ?

Lex sourit et hocha la tête pour confirmer son « oui » à Clark. Ce dernier se promit d'essayer de convaincre ses parents, peu importe le prix qu'il en coûterai, Lex était trop important pour lui, il ne pourrait plus envisager de vivre sans lui.


End file.
